


No use crying over spilled milk

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Mileven Moments [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: But el loves him, F/M, Future mileven, It's the 90s, Mike is hopeless in the kitchen, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Mike tries to make El breakfast in bed. Emphasis on the tries...//From the prompt:The domestic mileven is everything! if you’re still doing prompts i need more mileven babies / marriage fluff 💗💗💗💗💗





	No use crying over spilled milk

**Author's Note:**

> It's not quite married mileven but definitely domestic fluff

Mike loved Saturday mornings. He didn't have to work and had the prospect of spending the entire day with his favourite person. Said favourite person was currently curled up by his side fast asleep.

Normally El was up before him but they'd been out last night celebrating Lucas' 24th birthday so she needed a lie in. 

They'd been living together officially for almost a year now, since college graduation. But Mike still couldn't quite believe it was real. That everyday he got to wake up with her here, knowing she wasn't going to go anywhere.

Slowly, he removed her arm from across his torso and quietly slipped out the covers.

She stirred slightly but rolled over back asleep.

He stumbled his way to the kitchen, his bare feet tapping against the cold tiles. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, trying to get them to focus enough to find the coffee.

His stomach rumbled so he rummaged in the fridge, deciding he'd cook El some breakfast bacon. It would take a few minutes to cook, so Mike left the bacon frying as he went to give El her coffee.

She sat up when she heard Mike enter, sleepily rubbing her eyes. "Huh?"

"I'm making breakfast." He proudly smiled, handing her the mug and kissing the top of her head. They had a small TV in their room so he turned it on, handing El the remote. "Just relax. You don't have to worry about anything."

She smiled, leaning back and changing through channels.

But that was when Mike remembered he'd left the stove on. He ran from the room to the kitchen, only to find smoke coming from the pan.

"Shit. Shit." He opened the kitchen window and moved the frying pan off the stove but it was still smoking.

" _ Shit _ ." Mike grabbed the tea towel and started wafting it in the air, trying to move the smoke away before the fire alarm went off.

He poked the black, charred bacon around the pan. Looks like it was cereal after all.

Thankfully El hadn't gotten up to see what he was yelling about. Quickly, he filled two bowls of cereal but in his haste he knocked over half the milk. There was still enough for their cereal, but no he was going to have to clean it up.

_ No use crying over spilled milk?  _ Mike would beg to differ at this current moment.

He sheepishly presented El with a bowl of cereal, wishing he could've given her a proper breakfast. But she didn't care. 

She gladly took the bowl, kissing him on the cheek to say thank you, and leaned back against him as they ate. He had both his arms around her as he held his bowl.

"What episode is it?" He nodded his head towards the TV which was playing that new show  _ Friends _ . El had a crush on that Joey character and Mike scoffed anytime he was on screen. 

"It's the one where Ross gets a monkey." 

He laughed, "Maybe we should get a monkey."

She tilted her head to look up at him. "Like  _ we  _ could look after a monkey."

He shrugged, "I'm  _ very  _ responsible."

"Responsible enough to burn bacon?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't burn-"

"You smell like burnt bacon." She snuggled against him. "But it's ok. One day we will be…"

He felt his heart speeding up, something told him she wasn't actually talking about a monkey, but something else.

"One day." He rested his head atop of hers and they continued watching, El laughing as she stuffed spoonfuls of cereal into her mouth.

One day they'd be ready for something more, but right now just the two of them was all they needed.

  
  



End file.
